


1,000 reasons why I love you

by 2_manyfandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_manyfandoms/pseuds/2_manyfandoms
Summary: marinette made a careless mistake and sudenly she is standing in front of Chat Noir stairng in shock at his partner, without her mask. Oh how did she get into this mess?Chat Noir leaves another succsessful battle and accidentally catches ladybug detransforming! But he couldn't be more happy at the results.





	1,000 reasons why I love you

“Marinette?”

Marinette turns around with a shriek and the sight in front of her does nothing to ease her fear. Because there is chat noir standing a few feet away, looking like he just saw a ghost. His eyes seem glued to her as she looks down at her civilian clothing, the ones she just transformed back into.

“H-hi chat noir!” She giggles nervously hoping he hadn’t seen her de transform, “what are you doing here weren’t you fighting an akuma?”

“You’re-“ he starts and marinettes heart sinks, “Marinette, your ladybug?”

For a half second she thinks she can laugh it off, no of course I’m not why would you say that, but she quickly realizes it’s too late, he saw her because of her carelessness so she has to deal with the consequences. But most of her -the part that isn’t hyperventilating from the fact that HER PARTNER now knows the one thing she tried to keep from him- is glad that it was him who found out and not some stranger off the street or worse one of her peers at school. She knows that chat can keep a secret, obviously.

“I’m sorry,” she says and it shocks even her.

“S-sorry? What- what could you possibly be sorry for?” Chat voices the question for both of them and the moment he asks she knows. She’s kept this secret from him for almost 2 years telling him it was too dangerous for them to know who each other where. And that’s true. But she now realizes that there was another reason, a darker more selfish reason that kept her curiosity at bay: she didn’t want to disappoint him. Her friendship with Chat Noir has been so unlike any other friendship she’d had before. They got along because they could tell each other anything- well almost anything.

Chat knows Ladybug as her fighting style, the brave face she puts on while hiding under her mask, the confident act she tries her best to use, not her name or her popularity without the mask or her clumsiness. So what would he do if he found out. _What will I do when I tell him most of what he’s come to love is an act?_ she thinks, but before she can come up with an answer chat is stepping closer.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I know you wanted to keep our identities a secret and I accidentally stumbled into yours.” Marinette's head shoots up at the sudden switch in the conversation. How is this his fault? She was the one who didn’t pay enough attention before she de transformed.

“No, Chat-“ she starts before she is interrupted.

“So it’s only fair to show you mine.”

“What?” she asks.

Then green light flashes and she suddenly understands.

No longer had she figured out what he was doing then Adrien Agrest was standing in front of her.

“Adrien!” She shrieks and has to do everything she can to keep from falling to the ground. “No. There’s no way. You can’t be- chat noir can’t. No-“

“Marinette,” he speaks calm and gentle but its enough to make Marinette's mouth snap closed and her head drops in an effort to hid the shock and horror and happiness? on her face.

"I know you never wanted us to reveal our identities," he continues, "but it's ok. We know both of us know how to keep a secret. And we know each other too!" he takes on an excited tone as he steps a little closer to Marinette, which only causes her to flinch.

"Ya," Marinette's voice cracks, but her hair still covers her face as she looks as Adrien's feet, "You know me as an awkward, clumsy classmate who-" a hitch in her voice, "A girl who can't even say a full sentence without messing up." She raises her head and there are tears in her eyes.

"Mari-"

"How can you see that and still trust me to save all of Paris?"

"Marinette"

"God Adrien, I've been hiding behind a mask this whole time and now you know. I'm not a hero. I'm-"

"Marinette!"

Her voice cuts off in a gasp at Adrien's harsh tone.

"How can you say that? After you save Paris again and again and again, how can you think it's just pretend?"

"It's not pretend, but-"

"Your right it's not! You. Are. Ladybug. No one else could be like you. No one else could take my heart like you have."

"Don't start Chat," she wipes a tear off her cheek but more keep coming. "You love her."

"Yes." he answers.

Marinette flinches.

"And I love Marinette. Why do you insist on separating them."

"Because I can't be her! I tried. Every time I walked into that school, whenever Chloe picked on me, each time I tried, and failed, to talk to you like a normal person. "

"Your wrong. Anyone who can't see everything you do, both as Marinette and Ladybug, need to get their eyes rechecked. Marinette I love you. I love you  _because_ your clumsy and shy, and get nervous too easily. But your also strong and brave and truthful, and always know the right thing to do, and I love that too. And your mask doesn’t hide or create any of those thing, they come from you.

"You think that u can cover up your flaws with false courage and strength, but you can’t fake those things. Those have always been inside you, I have always seen them. The mask may have given you powers but it didn’t give you bravery or strength. You’ve always had those things. Before you even got the mask and now, when your not wearing it, I can still see them. And I love you for it." He takes one more step towards Marinette so he can wrap her in a kiss.

Marinette slowly wraps her arms around Adrien too, and they can taste the salt of her tears until they disappear completely.

She wants to tell him he's wrong but her mind is to busy battling between  _ADRIEN AGREST KISSED ME._ and  _He only loves Ladybug_ and  _ADRIEN AGREST SAID HE LOVED ME._

So she just buries her head in his chest and says: "I love you too, sorry I don't have a big speech too kitty."


End file.
